


【异色金钱组】针锋相对（下）

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Kudos: 29





	【异色金钱组】针锋相对（下）

异色金钱组，常色客串，非国设，私设如山。  
本文为《霸道总裁的落跑甜心》的异色番外，为了更好的阅读体验，建议先看前篇  
一如既往的无脑无剧情，垃圾文笔，瞎几把写，疯狂OOC，请谨慎阅读  
本篇主剧情为常色婚礼，所以常色戏份比较多  
常色婚礼时的BGM：Kiss of Fire-Louis Armstrong  
异色跳舞时的BGM：Kiss of Fire-Hugh Laurie  
两首BGM一首为原唱，一首为另一位歌手的再演绎，表达的情绪很不同，对应的是常异色两对的感情，非常有意思，大家可以尝试感受一下

***

B市市郊，某个私人度假村内。

王大少懒洋洋地靠在床头，一边玩手机一边斜眼瞟着在床边走来走去焦躁不安的王耀。他已经这么无头苍蝇似的转了一个小时了，并且这种情况似乎还有持续下去的趋势。

王黯尝试与自己这个傻弟弟共情，然而努力了半天也没想出个所以然来。

有必要这么紧张吗？结个婚而已？

是的，明天就是王耀与阿尔弗的婚礼了。

其实，严格地来说明天的也不算是婚礼。阿尔弗和王耀早在2个月前就在国外登记结婚，举行了一场观礼人数不超过十人的极小型私密婚礼。而Z国舆论对于同性婚姻并不友好，王耀也算半个公众人物，无论是从王家还是王耀个人的立场来看，大肆操办一场隆重的婚礼都是不现实的，更别提婚礼的另一位新郎还是传说中被放逐的琼斯家小少爷。

所以，比起一场婚礼，明天的仪式更像是一场用于宣告主权的派对。

阿尔弗理所当然地要走了整个派对的策划权，并神秘兮兮地将它弄成了某个不能对王家兄弟透露的惊喜。

于是，今夜，王家兄弟被单独安排在了这间远离主会场的独栋套房里，一个慵懒无聊，一个紧张兮兮，共同度过这个绝对会很漫长的夜晚。

"所以，你是打算手动把这张埃及地毯给磨秃了吗？"终于忍到极限，王大少不耐烦地拍了拍身边的枕头，"转来转去的烦不烦，一个婚礼给你吓成这样，你出息呢？"

"我也不想的啊……"王总停下转悠，眼神哀怨："我这不是紧张吗，不知道阿尔弗布置了些什么……"

王大少翻了个白眼："呵，跟老头子耍手段的时候可没见你紧张成这样。"

王总：……

王大少懒懒地哼了一声："你别说，你跟老头子玩的那一手，我还真佩服你。"

是的，王总结婚的消息自然是瞒不过带着夫人在国外养老的王老爷子。

好好的儿子突然就gay了不说，还要跟个外国人结婚，王老爷子的怒火隔着12个小时的时差都能烧穿电话线，当即订了第二天的机票直飞B市，恨不能立刻拿拐杖把弯掉的王总给手动锤直。

王老爷子驾临的那一天，王家别墅里严阵以待。

王总在沙发上正襟危坐，旁边歪着一脸看好戏的表情的王大少。阿尔弗则穿着帽衫运动裤，满脸纯良大学生的模样坐在客厅的长凳上，一个进可上前叫爸，退可后撤跑路的位置。

"其实我可以顶在前线的，"阿尔弗抗议："我又不怕被你爸打几下。"

"得了吧你，"王大少凉凉地嘲讽道："对小耀那才是打几下，对你，我爸不拔枪就算不错了。我爸可是听着我爷爷抗美援朝的故事长大的，你哪来的自信我爸对你个鬼佬会手下留情？"

"……"阿尔弗憋了半天，气鼓鼓地说："美国大使馆给的自信。"

王大少眯起眼睛，眼看着就要怼过去，王总及时伸手拦住两人，道："别吵了别吵了，爸就要到了，你们待会儿听我指挥，千万别乱来……"

王黯是出了名的心机大魔王，阿尔弗套路一套一套的也不遑多让，但是对于向王老爷子出柜这件事，向来傻白甜人设的王总却奇异地冷静沉着，一副胜券在握的样子却又什么都不肯说。王黯和阿尔弗都不知道他葫芦里卖了什么药，只好乖巧就位，等着王总的指挥。

"砰！"

王家别墅的大门被王老爷子一脚踹开，震得整个别墅仿佛都抖了一下。

"兔崽子！！！给我滚——"

王老爷子中气十足的喊话还没喊完，只见客厅里连滚带爬过来一团黑影，抱住王老爷子就开始哇哇大哭。

王总："哇啊啊啊啊啊爸啊啊啊啊，我做错事了啊啊啊啊——"

王老爷子：？

王黯：？？

阿尔弗：？？？？

王老爷子准备好的一通臭骂被王总这突如其来的哭诉全都憋回了肚子里，气得胡子颤了几颤。王总那唧唧哇哇的声音震得他脑仁都发疼，他深呼吸好半天才压下把这玩意儿当场过肩摔出去的冲动，耐着性子问："你……你错哪了？"

"我被爱情冲昏了头脑，诱骗未成年人和我乱搞男男关系哇啊啊啊——"王总用胳膊死死箍住王老爷子的双手，唯恐老爷子一气之下举起拐杖："阿尔弗跟了我的时候他还未成年呢！！我做错事了本来该去牢底坐穿的！！阿尔弗原谅我了，还对我特别特别好！！！我不能对他不负责任始乱终弃没心没肺水性杨花！！！所以我决定要弥补自己的错误，跟他结婚，对他负责！！"

"你，你这个兔崽子！！"王老爷子气得吹胡子瞪眼，猛地挣开王总的束缚，拎着拐杖就往他腿上招呼："你这都说的什么乱七八糟的玩意儿！"

王总灵巧地跳开，当场使出一招空手接白刃，握住拐杖的尖端，一双无辜的大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看向王老爷子："爸你不是说做人一定要勇于承担责任吗！！！我要是不给他一个名份，我岂不是违背了爸你的谆谆教诲！"

他还特意把最后几个字读了重音。

啧啧啧。

弟弟牛逼啊。

王大少对这套操作叹为观止。

"合着你小子在这等着我呢，算计上你老子了？"王老爷子被他这一通胡闹搅得哭笑不得，索性收了拐杖走到沙发边坐下。

王大少立即站起来，规规矩矩地让到一边。

"你，过来。"王老爷子用下巴点点站在一边状况外的阿尔弗，示意他走过来一点。

阿尔弗立即乖巧地跑过来，站得笔直地立在沙发前头，一双蓝眼睛从未有过的清澈温柔。

"他说的是真的吗？"王老爷子沉声问道。

"我是自愿的，"阿尔弗认真地说："我是真心爱着小耀，也是想好要一辈子跟他在一起的！"

"我问的是，他说的是真的吗？你跟了他的时候还未成年？"

"……"阿尔弗诚恳点头："是真的。"

和小耀在一起的那天晚上确实是他18岁生日的前晚，未成年没毛病。阿尔弗飞快给自己套上清纯可爱小白花的人设，蓝眼睛愈发楚楚可怜，几乎就要滴出水来。

王老爷子上下打量阿尔弗的模样，似乎信了这个清纯小白花的人设，转而又向可怜巴巴的王总发难："你特么长本事了啊，搞小男孩是吧？还算计你老子？说出去丢不丢人！你说你丢不丢人！"

"那也要负责任的嘛，"王总惨兮兮地挪过来，小心翼翼地趴在王老爷子膝头，被王老爷子嫌弃地搡开，又黏糊糊地趴过来，一幅狗皮膏药的模样撒娇道："爸，我真的喜欢他，你就答应了吧。"

王老爷子总觉得自己对这个从小长在大院缺少关爱的孩子有所亏欠，王耀又天性乖巧，于是对他便多了几分纵容。此刻眼看着王耀哀求的眼睛，心也软了几分。

"你们俩要在一起，我可以不管。"王老爷子沉声道，"但结婚的事你别想，咱们家是什么家庭，传出去像什么样子？"

"爸——"

"你闭嘴，这事儿没得商量。"王老爷子斩钉截铁地拒绝，而后转向王黯："你也是，你弟弟瞎搞你怎么不看着？我让你照顾他，不是让你把他照顾得去乱搞小男孩的！"

小男孩阿尔弗：……

王大少从善如流乖巧道歉："对不起爸，是我失职了。"

眼看着出柜大业进入僵局，门铃叮咚一响，王老爷子的助理赶忙去开门。

大门外，两个老将军被警卫员扶着走进来，吓得王老爷子一个箭步就弹了过去，扶着老将军的胳膊心惊胆战："李老，陈老，您二位怎么来了？也不提前通知一声。"

"来看你小子怎么折腾小耀儿的。"两位老将军坐上沙发，陈老指着王老爷子的鼻子数落："小耀儿好不容易找到个喜欢的人，想要相伴一生，你咋就不同意？"

"我……"王老爷子瞪了缩在老将军身边的王耀一眼，辩解道："他可是要跟个男的结婚，这传出去像什么话。"

"你这才是，像什么话。孩子的幸福难道还不如名声吗？"李老慢悠悠地说："咱们当兵那会儿也碰见过喜欢男娃的小孩儿，可惜战场上子弹不长眼，老刘不就是这么独了一辈子。现在是和平年代了，孩子们好好活着，活得幸福不就得了。"

"是啊，小耀儿我们看着长大的，是个懂事知分寸的孩子。既然他都跟你提了，自然是真心的，你在中间闹腾什么？"

"……"

"你给个准话吧，"两位老将军看着王老爷子，道："你答不答应？"

"……"王老爷子上有两位看着他长大的老将军虎视眈眈，下有宠爱有加的儿子哀求撒娇，一时间压力爆表，不敢生气，又舍不得王耀难过，一口气在胸腔走了几个来回，终于变成一声叹息。

"行，既然李老和张老都发话了，这事儿我懒得管了，你们爱怎样怎样吧，我明天就飞回去，眼不见为净。"

王老爷子气呼呼地，临走时都不忘指着王耀的鼻子警告："你既然都这样了，可别给我搞出什么离婚的丢人事儿，否则就算你再搬老爷子们出来，老子也要打断你的腿。"

"是是是，"王总忙不迭地点头，就差没摇尾巴了："爸我记住了，爸您真好，爸我永远爱你！"

回忆到此，王大少摸着下巴，忍不住啧啧赞叹。

"你是怎么想到把陈老和李老请来的，看你平时缺心眼儿的模样，估计老爸都没想到居然能被你摆了一道。"

"我也不知道……"回忆起往事，王耀情绪放松了一些，"那时候就想着怎么才能好好地度过这一关，不能让爸讨厌阿尔弗，又要让爸同意，想着想着就跟爷爷们聊起来了。"

"恋爱脑。"王黯撇撇嘴，吐槽道。

"那你呢，"王耀好奇心起，爬到王黯身边，撑着下巴看向自己冷酷的哥哥，问道："明天要见到艾伦先生了，你的心情怎么样？"

王黯瞪起眼睛："你还敢提？你倒是说说，你怎么就觉得我对那个傻逼有意思？要不是不想惹一堆麻烦事，我明天怕是能直接一枪崩了他。"

"哼，你就嘴硬吧，"王总眨眨眼睛，"反正我很期待明天见见艾伦先生的真面目的。你知道阿尔弗怎么形容他哥吗？"

"怎么形容的？"

王耀歪歪头，露出一个意味深长的笑："他说啊，他哥可是一个货真价实的，变，态。"

王大少翻了个白眼。

"据说，艾伦先生从很小的时候就被他爸丢去纽约街头混黑帮了，后来又去加州管赌场和地下产业，纽约和加州的人都非常怕他。总而言之，是个非常可怕的人。"王总絮絮叨叨地说："但是，我听大哥你平时的描述，总觉得他就是个喜欢整人的普通人，有时候还觉得有点可爱……"

"那你脑子肯定坏掉了，"王黯嫌弃地说："那家伙就是个变态，脑子都是黑的，看一眼就会得严重的性病的那种。"

"……"

王耀刚想再说点什么，就听见自己的手机响了起来。

屏幕上，金发的男孩笑得阳光灿烂，下面跳动着新鲜的备注：太太。

"喂？"王耀接起电话，心虚地看了一眼王大少，捂着手机转去隔壁房间。

"小耀，睡了吗？"

阿尔弗的声音隔着电波有些失真，却还是一如既往地温柔。

"你傻呀，我睡了还接你电话？"王耀噗嗤一声笑出来，调侃道："你这时候给我打电话做什么？想我想得睡不着？"

"对，"阿尔弗笑着说："想你想得睡不着，特别地想你，恨不得现在就天亮。"

男孩子清亮的声音在寂静的黑夜里如同林间萤火，温柔却又虔诚："天亮了，你就是我的了。"

王耀腾地红了脸，再也说不出话来。

另一边，王大少靠在床头，随手把手机丢在床上，一脸的烦躁。

去踏马的艾伦琼斯，阴魂不散。

他恨恨地看了眼窗外深沉宁静的夜色，摸起手机，气势磅礴地打下几个字，然后按下了发送键。

B市机场，刚下飞机的艾伦打开手机，意外地看到收信箱里多了一条新讯息。

"Go to hell，U BLOODY AMERICAN！！"

艾伦：……？

***

婚礼是晚宴，偌大的私人度假村被整个包了下来，从早上开始就陆陆续续有嘈杂的声音从主会场那边传过来，一派忙碌又有序的气氛。阿尔弗把婚礼的信息瞒得死死的，从迎宾到婚礼流程全都由阿尔弗一手操办，愣是一点风声都不肯露出来，铁了心要给王耀一个彻彻底底的惊喜。

待到王家兄弟接到信息准备出发前往主会场的时候，已经是接近黄昏的时间。

林木掩映下，一轮红日挂在天边，云霞被染成粉紫色。黑色轿车行驶在度假村百转千回的小路上，茂密的树丛两边都立起漂亮的引路灯，温柔的暖黄色光晕照亮晚风中摇曳的层层花枝，背后是天边铺陈开去的美丽晚霞，漂亮得让人如坠梦中。

“你知道你现在像什么吗？”

车内，王大少撑着下巴看向旁边一身银灰色礼服的王总，眯着眼睛问道。

“像什么？”王总还在紧张兮兮地整理自己的领结，敷衍地回了一句。

王大少勾起嘴角，哼笑一声，懒洋洋地嘲道：“灰姑娘。你就像是刚被神仙教母变了装，正坐着南瓜车去参加王子舞会的灰姑娘。”

他伸出一根手指，戳了戳王耀的脸蛋儿，吐一个字儿戳一下，戳得王总脑袋一晃一晃的：“恋。爱。脑。”

“……”

王总翻了个白眼，把王大少戳来戳去的手拍开：“你等着吧，你也总有这一天的。”

“呵。”

我才不像你个恋爱脑。

王大少冷哼一声，眼睛转向窗外，不再答话。

黑色的轿车转过一个弯，视野骤然开朗起来。欧式装潢的主会场被无数金色的光灯点缀，车水马龙，衣香鬓影，喷泉在无数光点中旋转，恍惚间仿佛坠入了时空的隧道，落进上个世纪奢靡浮华的爵士时代。

锃亮的汽车一辆接一辆地绕过盘着玫瑰花丛的喷泉，停在红毯前头，由西装革履的男士牵出打扮奢华耀眼的女士们，又井然有序地开走。戴着白手套的侍者站在扇形的阶梯上，微笑着指引宾客们向着敞开的大门内走去。

“老实说，”王大少瞄了眼这片金碧辉煌，吐槽道：“阿尔弗是从了不起的盖茨比那里来的灵感吗？这可真是……”

王大少斟酌了半天形容词，这才慢慢吐出四个字：“资本主义。”

王耀完全没有听见他的话。他的脸在看到这片金光灿灿的主会场时就亮了起来，整个人都像是踩在梦里，直到站在红毯上都晕乎乎的没有实感。

这是阿尔弗为他准备的惊喜。

昨夜的电话里，男孩的声音顺着电波贴在微微发烫的耳边，带着笑意说：“我要给你一场永不完结的美梦。”

这……

王总眯着眼睛，看着这一切，脚下虚软，简直就快飘起来。

这可比我的任何梦都要美上无数倍啊。

“大哥！耀哥！”紧跟着王耀与王黯的黑色轿车的大门被侍者打开，一身金色流苏抹胸小礼服的女孩子欢快地跑了出来，后面跟着两个穿着深灰色燕尾服的年轻男孩。

“燕子！”王耀把扑过来的女孩子抱起来转了半个圈，笑眯眯地捏着她的脸细细打量着妆容精致的妹妹，啧啧叹道：“我妹妹可真好看。”

视线下移，王总扫过王春燕钻石项链下头隐约的乳沟，立时脸色一变，抓过后头王濠镜手里的披肩，二话不说就给王春燕包了起来：“小小年纪穿成这样成何体统，你你你，你给我遮起来！”

“老古董。”王春燕哼了一声，打开王耀要给她用披肩系个蝴蝶结的手，嫌弃道：“你都要结婚了你还管我，你烦不烦，我都17了！”

“你就算是77了，只要我还是你哥，我也要管你！”王总气呼呼地掐住王春燕的脸蛋，捏得她金色的耳环叮当作响。

眼看着这一对儿冤家又要吵架，王濠镜笑眯眯地横插一脚，打断道：“说起来，这里似乎只有耀哥穿着银灰色的燕尾服呢，是特意安排的吗？”

“欸？”

“而且，”一旁的王嘉龙也插话道：“耀哥没有徽章吗？”

“啊？”

王嘉龙点了点自己胸口别着的一枚小小的铃兰胸针，纯金色的枝叶，低垂的铃形花苞却是淡淡的灰白色，看不出材质，但是非常别致优雅。

王耀环顾四周，发觉今夜来往的男宾确实都穿着深色的燕尾服或西装，无论是男女宾，连旁边老神在在的王黯胸口都别着一枚铃兰，唯独他一身银灰色燕尾服，人群中格外地扎眼。

“别想了，肯定是阿尔弗设计的，”王大少捏着王耀的下巴晃了晃，懒洋洋地说：“今天那只狼崽子费了这么大心力，就是为了宣告主权，你啊，今晚就好好享受吧。”

说完，王大少眯着眼睛想了想，忍不住笑起来：“要是哪天他混不下去了，我倒是可以拨点钱资助他办个婚庆公司什么的。”

正说着，王春燕突然拽拽王耀的袖子，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴地盯着台阶下头，满脸惊讶。

“怎么了吗？”

王耀顺着她的目光望过去，只见一辆漆黑的凯迪拉克气势磅礴地停在红毯边上，车门打开，一双长腿跨了出来，随即，一身铁灰色燕尾服的男人优雅地走下车，露出被剪裁完美的燕尾服恰到好处地勾勒出来的雕塑一般的身材，精心打理过的略微凌乱的深红色短发，以及一双和阿尔弗几乎一模一样，却因为深沉的红褐色而显得气势惊人的眼睛。

这简直就是暗黑魔王版的阿尔弗雷德。

王耀目光一滞，当即猜到了来人的身份。

艾伦-琼斯。

而在王耀的身后，王大少抱臂看着台阶下一副翩翩贵公子模样的艾伦，危险地眯起眼睛。

艾伦抬头看见台阶上的王家兄妹们，颇为优雅地点头示意，随后向着敞开的车门伸出手，牵出一位雪肤红唇的金发女郎。

那是个极为美艳的白人女子，金丝般流光溢彩的金发被精心盘起，斜斜坠着一个插着羽毛的钻石发夹。蔚蓝的眼睛在精致的妆容下顾盼生辉，高开叉的靛蓝色吊带亮片长裙衬得她肌肤胜雪，勾勒出她修长的双腿与……惊人的胸器。

“天啊，她可真大……啊，不是，这胸可真高……不对……”身材含蓄的王春燕被视觉暴击，开始胡言乱语。

那美人却毫不在意，风情万种地挽着艾伦来到王家兄弟身边。

“幸会，王耀先生，”艾伦冲王耀点点头，视线又转向阴着脸的王黯，勾起一个礼数周到的微笑：“好久不见，王黯先生。”

“欢迎你，艾伦先生，我——”王耀客套话还没说完，突然就被一团柔软堵住了视线。

欸？

“啊！！你就是耀吗？你真是可爱，和阿尔弗说的一模一样！”热情的大胸美人豪放地把王耀整个人搂了过去，啪唧两下给了王耀的脸颊一边一个香吻。西方人身材修长，美人又脚踩一双恨天高，当即高了王耀半个头，此刻热情洋溢地搂过来，那对震撼人心的胸器就紧紧贴在王耀的脸上，几乎当场教王总魂归天外。

艾伦不着痕迹地搂过美人的腰，把王耀从幸福的地狱中解救出来，而后淡定地介绍道：“这位是艾米莉，我的女伴。”

艾米莉：“嗨~”

“欢……欢迎你……”王总心有余悸，脸红得像煮熟的虾子，捏着艾米莉的指尖晃了晃就忙不迭地松开，连眼睛都不好意思对上，惹来艾米莉咯咯的笑声。

淦，好羡慕。

躲在哥哥身后的王春燕偷偷在心里呐喊。

王黯一声不吭地看着艾伦风度翩翩地和王耀寒暄，又搂着艾米莉走进主会场，一双深褐色的眼睛晦暗不明，透出几分阴鸷来。

这傻逼鬼佬，到底要搞些什么鬼把戏？

王耀瞥见他阴沉的神色，忍不住用手肘顶了顶他的腰，问道：“你怎么了？”

王黯闭上眼，暗自缓和了下情绪，这才重新睁开眼睛，摸出手机按了条信息，而后对着王耀露出一个温柔的微笑：“没事，我只是想到了点有意思的事情。”

王总被这个微笑吓得炸出一身鸡皮疙瘩，瑟瑟发抖地靠向旁边的王濠镜。

这个大哥，好可怕……

就在这时，亚瑟突然从门内跑了出来。

作为阿尔弗的帮手，亚瑟今天忙里忙外简直头都要炸了，此刻看到临近婚礼开始的时间，新郎之一还站在门外闲谈，简直气得要原地爆炸，噔噔蹬冲过来就对着王耀一行人催促道：“你们怎么还站在这，赶紧进去，就要开始了。”

“欸，亚瑟！”王总兴奋地打招呼。

“哦，亚瑟啊。”王大少凉凉地棒读。

躲了王大少大半年的柯克兰先生背后一凉，硬着头皮对上王大少似笑非笑的眼睛，道：“你，你们都赶紧进去，快点，人不到齐就没法开场。王大少您老人家也别瞪我了，等今天完了咱们再算账行吗？”

王耀点点头，就要带着王家兄妹们走进大门，却被亚瑟拦了下来。

“小耀你不能进去，你要最后一个入场。”

王总：？

会场内，挑高的穹顶描绘着精美神圣的壁画，无数从天花板上垂下的小灯聚合成璀璨的星河，包围着大厅正中流光溢彩的巨大水晶吊灯。鲜花与烛光点缀视线可及的每一个角落，摇晃的烛火，明丽的灯光，女人们裙裾上斑斓的亮片，熠熠生辉的珠宝，随处可见的镜面反射着整个大厅所有光源，像是把全世界的明亮都汇聚在这一间华美的舞厅之中，教人目眩神迷。

大厅的正中铺着一道红毯，两边竖着8个盛开着玫瑰与牡丹的花柱。红毯一直延伸到大厅的正中，然而大厅的正中，本应该是盘旋而下的阶梯的地方，却被一面巨大的幕布给遮了起来，严严实实，不露一点边角。

打扮复古的爵士乐队正演奏着轻快甜腻的爵士乐，大厅之中觥筹交错，衣香鬓影。

然而，随着一身银灰色燕尾服的王耀踏入会场，所有人都慢慢停下了谈话，退到一边看向他，让出了他面前的红毯之路。

完全不知道阿尔弗葫芦里卖的什么药的王总一脸懵逼。

亚瑟安置好王家人，不知从哪个角落里牵出一根连住幕布的绳子，递到了王耀的手上。

全场在这一瞬间彻底安静下来。

王总：……？

“拆礼物吧，”亚瑟眨眨眼睛，露出一个狡黠的微笑，“他等得可不耐烦了。”

心脏突然猛烈地跳动一下，高高跃起，又重重摔回胸腔。

王总只觉得握着绳子的手指都在发麻。

这是阿尔弗给他的礼物。

这是阿尔弗为他造的，永不结束的，最甜蜜的梦。

他用力拉下幕布。

整个大厅在幕布落下的瞬间陷入黑暗，唯有装饰在花朵中的烛光摇曳，散发出柔和而氤氲的光芒。

紧接着，就像是有所感应一般，温柔的浅白色光晕在人群中亮起，一个又一个，一个接一个，像是夏日草丛中升起的萤火，又像是最晴朗的夜里延绵的星河，慢慢延伸到整个大厅的每一个角落。

那是铃兰。

每一个人胸口的铃兰花苞，此刻都散发着淡淡的荧光。

人们悉悉索索地发出小声的赞叹，还有人偷偷摸出手机，记录这一刻温柔而静谧的美。

然后，阶梯之上的水晶吊灯突然亮起。

铺着红毯的阶梯之上，无数玫瑰与牡丹的环绕之下，一身银灰色燕尾服的阿尔弗抱着一束玫瑰站在灯光下，微笑着看向台阶下的王耀。

水晶吊灯的光璀璨晶莹，像是星屑落在男孩子灿烂的金发上，蔚蓝的眼睛里，然后顺着温柔的灯光，流淌到王耀的脚下。

他眨眨眼睛，眷恋地扫过王耀的眼睛，然后抬起手，将身边黑色古董留声机的唱臂轻轻放上旋转的黑胶唱片上。

带着沙沙杂音的鼓点骤然响起。

那是属于逝去的那个浮华年代的爵士乐。

缠绵的钢琴，温柔的萨克斯，跳跃的鼓点。微微沙哑的男声低低吟唱，倾吐着浮光鎏金之中虔诚温柔的爱意。

整个会场中，所有人都隐藏在铃兰的星河之中，唯独阿尔弗与王耀站在灯光下，遥遥看着彼此。

仿佛此刻，这世间所有的一切都淡去消弭，唯有彼此，是这个世上唯一的光明。

王耀看着阿尔弗，微笑着踏出第一步。

"Just like a torch，you set the soul within me burning"  
"如同火炬，你照亮了我孤独的灵魂"

"I must go on,I'm on this road of no returning"  
"我将继续，因为爱你我已无法回头"

"And though it burns me and it turns me into ashes"  
"哪怕将要被这火焰烧得粉身碎骨"

"My whole world crashes without your kiss of fire"  
"我所求一切，依然是你缠绕着爱火的吻"

随着王耀向前的每一步，盛开着鲜花的花柱轰然亮起。

恍惚中，世界都消融殆尽，王耀仿佛真的踏在烈火之上，在熊熊火光中，在灼人热浪中，一步一步，走向他所爱的人，走向属于他的那双唇。

"I can't resist you, what good is there in trying"  
"我无法抗拒你的魔力，抗拒于我又有什么好处"

"What Good is there denying you're all that I desire"  
"无需否认，你就是我所渴望的全部"

"Since first I kissed you, my heart was yours completely"  
"从我们的第一个吻，我的心就完全归属于你"

"If I'm a slave, then it's a slave I want to be"  
"如果我是爱情的奴隶，那么我心甘情愿向你俯首"

阿尔弗带着笑的蓝眼睛温柔地落在王耀的身上，跟着缠绵的音乐，看着自己的爱人在一片浅白色的光晕中踏着红毯而来，银灰色的燕尾服被灯光熏染得光芒流转，像是他披着月色与星光，分海踏浪，来赴一场梦中之约。

他看着王耀，轻声跟着音乐哼唱。

"Don't pity me, don't pity me."  
"不用怜惜我，不要可怜我"

Don‘t pity me

不要高高在上地垂目看我，请用你的爱火将我焚烧殆尽，请用你的双唇将我从灰烬中唤醒。

至死方休。

绵长悠扬的萨克斯拉出粘稠深情的长调，王耀踏上最后一级台阶，站在阿尔弗的身前。

鲜红如血的玫瑰捧花里，盛开得最繁盛得两朵中，银色的戒指隐藏在花蕊之中。

指尖勾出那截银光，王耀捧过阿尔弗的手指，慢慢将那枚戒指套入男孩的无名指。

阿尔弗低头看着他垂下的沾着水汽的睫毛，也从花心中取出戒指，慢慢为自己的爱人套上一生的誓言。

指间银光柔和，钻石反射着璀璨的光斑。

阿尔弗捧起王耀的手掌，虔诚地向那枚戒指印上一个亲吻。

没有煽情的发言，没有壮阔的誓言，也没有神圣的见证。

他们在无言中交换彼此的承诺，唯有歌声悠扬。

然而，在场的每一个人却都感受到了他们深藏于沉默中的情绪。

不需要上帝的见证，不需要旁人的理解，我向你臣服，亦接受你的臣服。

从今以后，我归属于你，正如你归属于我。

阿尔弗揽过王耀的腰，在他闪烁着星点水光的眼睛里，看到了笑着的自己。

"Burn me,"他低声呢喃，"with your kiss of fire."

双唇相贴，他们在所有光芒之中亲吻彼此。

直到此刻，所有的宾客才如从一场大梦中苏醒过来，后知后觉地为这对爱人鼓掌欢庆。

王黯站在人群里，嘴角挂起一个浅浅的笑意。

傻弟弟。

他带着笑摇摇头。

“在笑什么呢。”

温热的气息从耳后晕过来，因为压低而显得格外低沉的嗓音在咫尺的距离几乎撩动着耳道敏感的神经。王黯下意识地屈肘向后顶去，却被身后的男人轻松捏住了肘关节，轻巧地贴着小臂下滑，暧昧地握住了手掌。

王黯斜着眼瞪向身边装模作样看着舞台的男人，使劲挣了挣，却没挣开，反而被男人得寸进尺地将手指卡进指缝，暧昧意味十足地摩挲带着薄茧的指腹。

“你有病？”王黯嘲道。

艾伦无所谓地耸耸肩：“你又不是第一天觉得我有病。”

“……”

王黯憋着一口气看向舞台，想装作不认识这个人，偏偏艾伦紧紧地扣着他的手，掌心相贴，淡淡的热度，明明什么也没做，却给了王黯一种在大庭广众之下偷情的羞耻感。

这人看起来对什么都漫不经心，骨子里却执拗得可怕，王黯越挣，艾伦就捏得越紧，简直不讲道理得莫名其妙。

沉默半晌，王黯终于放弃抵抗，转而问道：“你为什么会来？”

“嗯哼，”艾伦随意地哼笑一声，道：“我为什么不该来？”

“我可不觉得你们兄弟感情能好到这个地步。这个时候你不在北美守着你那一亩三分地，丢下生意跑来中国，就为了看跟你争权争了这么多年的弟弟，谁信呢？”

“你怕我来中国给你使绊子？”艾伦淡淡道：“我说过，只要你把你那双不安分的小爪子乖乖放好，我不会欺负你的。”

“亲爱的，想想中东和非洲，现在到底是谁在欺负谁呢？”王黯阴恻恻地笑，“你就继续捂着南美吧，别怪我没提醒你，现在咱们还能谈谈合作，到时候真撕破脸，你别哭着摔杯子就行。”

艾伦捏着王黯的手指猛地一紧，悄无声息地一拉，迫使王黯向着他的方向靠了过来。

“宝贝，你知道你什么时候最性感吗？”他贴着王黯的耳朵，低声问着。

“……”

“趾高气扬向我挑衅的时候。”低哑的笑声顺着紧贴的身体传过来，震得酥麻：“就像一只张牙舞爪的漂亮狐狸，让我忍不住想要拔了你的爪子和牙齿，再好好地摸一摸你的尾巴。”

王黯垂下头笑起来，道：“你在勾引我吗？嗯？”

艾伦突然松开了扣住王黯的手，摇摇头，笑道：“不，这并不是勾引。”

酒红色的眼睛在昏暗的光线下望向王黯倨傲抿起的唇，他的声音带着奇妙的笑意：“换做以前我或许会试一试，但现在的你太危险了，虽然收获很诱人，但代价，不划算。”

他退开一步，那是正常社交礼节下的距离。

“至于你的那个问题，”艾伦的眼睛看向台上拥吻的两人，慢慢地说：“我只是很好奇。好奇是什么样的人能让不驯服的狼崽子心甘情愿做一条家犬，也好奇这所谓的爱情究竟能有多么动人。”

“你有动心吗？”他凑近王黯，“看着这一切，你有向往这样的爱情吗？”

王黯嗤笑一声，懒洋洋地说：“爱情这种愚蠢的东西，只适合那对傻子。”

艾伦点点头，赞许道：“那看来，我们还是能达成一点共识的。”

正说着，台阶上的两人结束了拥吻，已经进入丢捧花的环节。

眼泪汪汪的王总从阿尔弗怀里接过捧花，琥珀色的眼睛环场一周，在看到不远处的王黯与艾伦时，突然眼睛一亮。

王大少背后一凉，本能地退开半步。

艾伦：？

台阶上，从小习武的王总抡圆了胳膊，大吼一声，以运动会丢铅球的姿势，热情洋溢地把捧花扔了出去。

被丝带扎起来的玫瑰捧花在空中划出一个完美的抛物线，精准地落在不明就里的艾伦身上。

玫瑰花瓣红雨一样淋了艾伦一身，到处都是滚落的花瓣，把风度翩翩的霸道总裁，糊成了花柱。

……

…………

沉默，沉默是今晚的第二届进口博览会。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”王大少一马当先笑出声，随即用力鼓掌，大声起哄。

周围的嘉宾不大认识艾伦，只是被他气势所镇，此刻王大少带头，大家便跟着热烈鼓掌起来，一时间掌声笑声，整个大厅充满欢乐的气氛。

艾伦慢慢地拂去身上的花瓣，一双眼睛凉丝丝地看向台上，看得王总背后一炸。

阿尔弗机智的上前一步，抓过话筒大声宣布：“惊喜奖励，被捧花砸中的嘉宾，今天拥有特权！可以任意邀请在场的一位嘉宾跳舞，不可以拒绝哦！当然，我和小耀是不可选的！”

阿尔弗疯狂眨动眼睛暗示艾伦，见到艾伦垂下眼睛默许，这才松了一口气。

“那么，”阿尔弗看向人头涌动的台下，打了个响指：“Let's party！！！”

欢呼声瞬间爆响，大厅的灯光在那一刻轰然亮起，爵士乐队奏起轻快的音乐，无数金色的碎片从天花板上落下，散落在抬着头欢呼的人群之中。

王黯撇了眼依然站在那拍落玫瑰花瓣的艾伦，刚想上前，却见艾米莉款款走去帮他，便转身离开，返回王家的卡座去了。

时间转向深夜，最初的狂欢随着时间的流逝渐渐趋于平静。

台阶上早就换了一身华服的歌手，复古的圆形立式话筒，闪亮的流苏裙摆，慵懒摇摆的爵士，在这场阿尔弗为王耀所造的二十年代美国洋场的美梦里，人们在舞池中轻缓摇摆，醉生梦死。

一曲终了，舞场中相拥的人们各自散去。

王家的卡座里，王春燕撅着嘴坐在沙发里喝冰沙，银制小勺戳得粉红色的草莓冰沙千疮百孔，看起来极为血腥。

"什么嘛，王耀他有病吗？"她气呼呼地说："我都17了，凭什么不让我去跳舞！我这个年纪就是享受爱情挥洒青春的时候！"

歪在一边玩手机的王黯凉凉地说："你不是谈了个男朋友吗？怎么不带来，带来了你不就能跳舞了。"

"分了呗，"王春燕答得理所当然。

"你这交往了还没满一周吧，你这爱情的保鲜期怎么还不如全家便当。"

"哎呀，你不懂。"王春燕嘟着嘴，一派历经千帆的沧桑表情："年少的爱情，真心，但短命。"

"呵。"王黯懒得理她，索性继续歪在那里玩手机。

正说着，却见前面，艾伦踏着一地旋转的霓虹灯，风度翩翩地向着他们走来。

王大少脑内一级警报，立刻坐正身体，抱臂肃目看着这披着贵公子皮都压不住变态味儿的大尾巴狼，满脸写着"给老子滚"。

"你好，王黯先生，王小姐，还有……"他扫了眼坐在旁边的王濠镜与王嘉龙，淡淡加上："王先生们。"

"你来干嘛？"王黯懒得再跟他装客套，索性恶声恶气地赶人："这儿不欢迎你，赶紧走。"

"如果我没记错，我好像今天被你的弟弟赋予了一个特权。"

艾伦嘴角勾出一个得意的弧度，酒红色的眼睛暧昧地在王黯的身上打了个转："我可以邀请任意一位嘉宾共舞，而他不能拒绝。"

"……"

"所以，"艾伦微微躬身，十分优雅地伸出手，带着笑问道："能请你共舞吗？"

王大少的脸登时黑了下来。

状况外的王春燕捏着勺子愣了半天，左右看看，颤微微地用手指指向自己，不可置信地问："……我？"

艾伦点点头，笑道："是的，美丽的小姐，能给我这个荣幸与您共舞吗？"

王春燕：……？

王春燕：！！！！！

"可以可以！！"终于摆脱哥哥魔咒的王春燕兴奋地跳起来，害羞地整理了一下头发，提着裙子将手放上艾伦的掌心。

艾伦从善如流地将她的手放进自己的臂弯，转过头，对着一脸阴沉的王大少点点头："那么，我就先借用一下你可爱的妹妹了。"

傻逼鬼佬。

王黯眯着眼睛看着艾伦将春燕带上舞场，突然蹭地站起身，向着另一边而去。

"黯哥要去干嘛？跟耀哥告状吗？"王嘉龙懒洋洋地问。

"不是……"王濠镜看向王黯去的方向，默默推了推眼镜："这真是……一场大戏啊……"

"诶？"

那一边，王大少风度翩翩，姿态优雅地牵着一位蓝衣美人走进舞场，两人一个英俊一个美艳，看起来宛如一对璧人。

那是艾米莉。

"卧槽……"王嘉龙目瞪狗呆，在看到艾伦将手放在春燕的腰上时，又默默吐槽："你说耀哥看到会不会直接掀了这鬼佬……"

"不会，那只金毛不是还抱着耀哥呢么，"王濠镜淡定地说："来打赌吗？"

"……不赌。"

台上的女歌手再次就位，只是这次，她的身边多了一位坐在钢琴边的男歌手。

音乐声起，轻柔缓慢的音乐，熟悉的曲调。

是Kiss of Fire，阿尔弗在留声机上放的那首歌。

然而女歌手歌声婉转，唱的却是西语。原本缠绵悱恻的音乐被这富有弹性的舌音带出几分南欧风情，钢琴轻悄灵动，鼓点跳跃俏皮，竟然唱出了几分挑逗的暧昧，与隐藏在暧昧之下的粘稠博弈。

舞池中，艾伦温柔地揽住春燕的腰，把她小巧的手扣在掌心，带着她在这轻柔的音乐中慢慢起舞。

太近的距离，男人身上好闻的香水味慢慢地透过来，音乐暧昧，脚步轻巧，她只觉得自己被这个男人强势地包围了。

"你很可爱，"艾伦在她耳边说着，"我喜欢你的头发和眼睛。"

春燕不自禁红了脸，垂着头，害怕地不敢抬头。

艾伦看着她的样子，轻轻带着她旋转一圈，再次贴上来，慢慢说："我也喜欢你听话又乖巧的样子。"

王春燕：？

直觉哪里不对的少女抬起头，却发现，抱着自己共舞的男人的视线越过了她的肩膀，看向了舞场的另一边。

王春燕：？？？

另一边，艾米丽明艳的脸上巧笑倩兮，诱人的身体娴熟地跟着王黯的脚步轻轻摇摆，鼻息交错，无数霓虹的光点打在他们的身上，迷幻得像一个梦。

"你很美。"王黯笑着说，手掌顺着她光裸的脊背滑到腰间，顺势让她旋转一圈，靛蓝的裙摆撒开如同盛开的花朵。

"你也很美。"艾米莉眯起眼睛，殷红的嘴唇勾起挑逗的微笑："我很喜欢你。"

王黯的嘴唇贴上她的耳朵，笑得低沉磁性。

然而，那双摇晃着霓虹灯光的眼睛，却越过女人白嫩的肩头，看向舞场的角落。

歌声缠绵悱恻，节奏温柔挑逗，满场都是耳鬓厮磨的人们。

男人的声音缓缓唱出熟悉的歌词，像是给着片暧昧调进一味苦味的烈酒，小号粘腻潮湿地跟上，空气都醉人。

"I touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying"  
"轻触你的双唇，灼人的火花四溅"

"Those devil lips that know so well the the art of lying"  
"纵使你巧舌如簧，谎话连篇"

"And though I see the danger，still the flame grows higher"  
"即使你如此危险，爱火却越燃越烈"

"I know I must surrender to your kiss of fire"  
"我知道我只能臣服于你的烈火之吻"

人们相拥着摇摆低语，亲密地交换着呼吸与脚步。

艾伦抱着春燕轻轻旋转，在一错身的瞬间，隔着人群，对上了王黯的眼睛。

同样摇晃着醺然醉意的眼睛望进彼此的眼底，合着音乐，合着这摇摆挑逗的节奏，勾缠胶着，翻涌着隐秘的情绪。

"Give me your lips，the lips you only let me borrow"  
"给我你的吻，哪怕这吻不过露水欢愉"

"Love me tonight and let the devil take tomorrow"  
让我们纵情今夜，不问明日

"I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me"  
"我只愿得到你的吻，哪怕那是我的末路"

王黯拥着艾米丽，嘴唇贴着她的头发，眼睛却挑衅地看向艾伦，嘴角勾起一抹恶意的微笑。

"Though it consumes me"  
"你让我目眩神迷"

他用口型跟着音乐哼唱，挑起下巴，唇色如血。

灯光下，如同一只舔舐利齿的大猫。

艾伦弯起眼睛，酒红的眼睛里闪起毫不掩饰的欲望。

"The kiss of fire"  
"给我你的爱火之吻"

一曲终了，舞场中的人再次散去。

"要放烟火了！"

不知是谁大喊了一声，人群躁动着往门外挤去，只留下一地的金纸碎片。

王黯站在原地，冷笑着撇了艾伦一眼，转身向着门外走去。

然而还未来得及走出两步，他就被一股大力攥住胳膊，强势地按在了原地。

"我改主意了，"艾伦一双眼在昏暗的光线里几乎发着光，烧着燎原的爱欲，"我想要你。"

"可我不想要你。"王黯挑起眉毛，慢慢举起一张房卡："你的美人邀我共度良夜，比起你，她可更让我满意。"

艾伦两指抽出那张房卡，随手甩到某个不知名的角落。

"我可不像她们，我从不等人上门，"艾伦的手指拂过王黯的嘴角，猛地抓住了他的后颈："I take whatever I want"

王黯挑起一个妖冶的微笑，暧昧的灯光里莫名有种奇异的诱惑。

"No pay no gain，"他的手指按上艾伦的心窝，"你打算用什么来换？"

"你想要什么。"艾伦低下头，嘴唇几乎碰到，却若即若离地悬在咫尺。

"南美，"王黯攥住艾伦的前襟，眨眨眼睛，"我要南美的市场向我打开，一个口就行。"

"你做梦。"艾伦断然拒绝，手却握住王黯的手指，慢慢摩挲他的手背。

"你那不安分的爪子可厉害得很，如果给你开了个口，我损失的不止一点点。"

"戚，"王黯冷哼一声，猛地把艾伦推开，冷声道："那咱们可没得谈。"

艾伦却并不松手，再次把王黯拉回怀里。

"但是我们可以各退一步，"他用鼻尖蹭了蹭王黯的鼻尖，笑声低沉："我们可以去我的房间，或许你能不经意地在那里发现什么有趣的东西？"

"或许我会一无所获？"

"这不就是，赌博的乐趣吗？"

王黯垂下眼睛，而后抬起，笑意盎然："成交。"

"不过……"他歪着头看向艾伦，挑衅地说："我不做下面那个。"

"真巧，我也不做下面那个。"

"那就……"

"各凭本事。"

***

凌晨2点，酒店房间。

狂欢已经结束，万籁俱寂，唯有遥远模糊的蛙声。

铺着昂贵毛毯的地上散着凌乱的衣物，从门口一直延伸到深处的卧室里。

熄了灯的黑暗中，急促的喘息混合着粘腻的水声从隆起的被子里传了出来，偶尔逸出几声暧昧淫靡的呻吟，像是被极致的快感填满，漫溢出无可抑制的潮热欲望。

一只手从被子里伸了出来，泛着红的指尖难耐地抓住床单，抓出五道深深的褶痕，又被另一只手死死扣住，在激烈的顶弄中交缠收紧。

房间的某个角落里，微弱的铃声响起，那是来电的提示。

满身是汗的艾伦伏在王黯的颈窝里喘息，手臂的肌肉绷紧，像是在犹豫什么。

湿热的被子里，两条赤裸的长腿缠上艾伦肌肉紧实有力的腰侧，他在黑暗中看向艾伦的眼睛，慢慢伸出舌头，舔了舔红肿的嘴唇。

"艹我。"

他用气音说道。

艾伦的眼睛仿佛是某种夜间狩猎的猛兽，烧出阴森暴虐的火光。

他按住王黯汗涔涔的小腹，嘴角勾起一个残忍的微笑。

"如你所愿。"

手机的铃声还在聒噪，那粘腻淫靡的呻吟却盖过了它的声音，将一切拉入疯狂的爱欲之中。

***

"你是故意的。"

晨光熹微，从落地窗外透了进来。

艾伦赤裸着上身，一身情色的抓痕，然而眼神却阴鸷，冷冷地看向床上懒洋洋地歪在枕头上的男人。

他此刻浑身都带着情事之后性感的慵懒，看起来柔软无害，却又像是得意洋洋舔着爪子的狐狸。

"我怎么了？"

他笑着看向艾伦，淡淡地问。

"趁我不在，去南美耍手腕，还用上床拖住我，"艾伦冷笑一声，"你可真舍得下本啊。非洲和中东的份额都填不饱你，南美的市场对你就这么重要？"

王黯漫不经心地吹吹指甲，笑得人畜无害："No pay no gain，宝贝，这生意我可满意得很。毕竟，我很像你，"

他歪歪头，语带嘲讽："我从不等待人上门，I take whatever I want"

"……"

艾伦咬牙切齿："我昨天就应该把你艹死在这张床上。"

"你现在也可以呀，"王黯好心情地拍拍身边，又故作遗憾地叹息："可惜，你得去南美收拾老巢被人端了的烂摊子对么？"

艾伦随手套上衬衣，拿上还在不停震动的手机，恶狠狠地瞪了眼在床上幸灾乐祸的男人。转身就往门外走去。

"对了，宝贝儿～"

王黯伸着脖子对着大门的方向喊道："你昨晚的服务很不错，我很满意。"

回应他的是门板被摔上的巨响。

呵呵。

王大少好心情地缩回被子里，闻着枕头上残留的男人的味道，慢慢闭上眼睛。

傻逼鬼佬。


End file.
